


A Selkie and a Storm

by PaladinInPink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Loki AU, Loki Feels, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinInPink/pseuds/PaladinInPink
Summary: Based off an 'Imagine Loki' submission, "Imagine Loki and a selkie." Some fluff for your day.





	A Selkie and a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so I hope you enjoy! I took some liberties with the lore of selkies. Some mermaid, some selkie. This is written if after the Avengers Loki had been banished to a island in the middle of no where. Constructive feedback is more than welcome.

I gasped for air. Having not used my lungs in so long, the air stung. I clawed at the sand, pulling myself further up the beach. The old, heavy net had wrapped around my tail painfully, and the incoming tide pulled me ashore. Rolling over I looked up the night sky, the bright specks glowed radiantly. A shudder shook my body as I sat up to assess the net that had embedded itself in my tail, and was getting tighter with each struggle. Small pools of my blood collecting in the rocky sand around me. I tugged and pulled at it in every way I could think of. Nothing worked. My options were few. I knew I had to shed. I shuddered to think of it. Would it hurt? What is someone take it? I’d be trapped here forever. We had all been told the horror stories of selkies who had taken a walk on land only to have their skin stolen. Forced into a life of servitude, never to return to the sea.

It began to grow colder as tiny pieces of ice fell from the sky. I had never been cold before. It couldn’t be a good sign.

Starting at my hips I began to pull my skin off. From under it formed legs, long and powerful. I didn’t take time to admire them, as I was going to untangle my skin from the net, put it back on, and return to the ocean.

The wind had picked up speed, and the falling ice became harsher. The further down I pushed my skin, the colder I became. I pushed down over half way when it became stuck on the bent end parts of the leg.

The shivers turn to convolutions. I couldn’t stop shaking. I pulled the bend in my legs to my chest to try and conserve warmth. I could feel myself begin to freeze.

The falling ice began to blur my vision. With the last bit of energy I pushed once more on my skin, but there was no give. 

I collapsed on my side, staring at the water. I stopped shivering, and my body went numb. As I closed my eyes I saw a figure move toward me, then darkness.

Warm. Soft. My hands reached for something on my chest. It sloshed a bit. I opened my eyes. A bladder full of warmth was resting on my chest. I was surrounded by large flat thing. Furs, some of them. Others were fibers. Across from the nest was a hearth made of stone, and in it was fire. Fire! Real Fire! I could feel heat coming off it from the nest I was sitting in. I turned to bask in its enchanting glow. I put my tail down and… it wasn’t there. It wasn’t there! My heart sank as I looked at the odd, stumpy bits jutting off the bottom of my legs. Panic set in as the gateway next to the hearth opened.

Swirls of bit of ice formed around him, distorting his face from me. He turned and set down some logs, probably meant for the fire. I once heard that’s how fires were made. He shook the white ice from his bare shoulders when he spotted me. His blue skin was flawless, as if carved from stone. The chiseled lines on his face only enhanced his features. 

“You’re awake”

I blinked. I understood him. Did I speak his language? Did he speak mine?

I had apparently been silent a while when he asked “Do you speak?”, as he placed a log into the fire, and pulled a kettle from it.

I nodded, and said louder than I had meant to “yes”.

He poured some of the kettle’s contents into a vessel and passed it to me.

“Drink. It will help your body temperature”

I took the vessel and sipped it. I could immediately feel its warmth spreading through my core. He continued, “You were nearly frozen solid when I found you.”

Scared, I said “Are you going to keep me?”

“Keep you?”

His red eyes looked directly at mine for the first time. I was scared, and now I was intimidated too. “You…you have my skin”.

He chuckled to himself as he poured another vessel of the hot liquid, sipping it slowly “Fear not, little selkie. You can return to the sea as soon as the blizzard lets up. You can’t see two steps in front of yourself out there right now”.

So he did know.

“Promise?” I asked, not making eye contact this time.

He reached into a chest, pulling out a thick piece of fiber and tossed it to me, “Promise. Put this on”.

I starred at it, wondering how I was supposed to “put it on”. He sipped his drink, again. As the blue from his skin began to fade, he put more layers of fiber on himself. I didn’t know he was watching, as I looked quizzically at this piece of fiber, until I heard him laugh.

“Put your arms up”

I set my vessel down, and put my arms over my head. He slipped the fiber over me. It was much too big, I assume it was his. By now his skin had become pale, pinker. His eyes now emerald, no longer red. Though the loss of color in no way inhibited his features. 

Picking my vessel back up, he turned away and pulled something else from the chest. My skin! There it was.

He draped it over the end of the nest, “Here. So you know I mean my promise”.

This man was different than I had thought men to be. I pulled my skin to my lap, holding it for comfort. It was safe. I was safe. 

“Why did it do that?”

“Why did what do what?”

He knew what I was asking. “You were blue”

“Does it not suit me?”

“It does” I said out loud. I hadn’t meant to let him know I thought he was handsome. 

He smiled. Never in my seasons had I seen a smile so perfect. I wanted him to do it more.

“My race can adapt to cold temperatures. No need for a jacket”

I nodded and sipped on my warm beverage. He passed me something. Once I smelled it I realized how hungry I had become. It was fish, dried out but fish none the less. I gladly accepted it and ate.

“Do you have a name?” I asked.

“Doesn’t everyone?” he retorted.

“Mine’s Laminaria” I said, hoping he would tell me his.

“I’m Loki”

“Is this your house?”

He busied himself near the fire, “You could say that”.

“Are there others here?”

That made him pause. I was asking too many questions, “I’m sorry. It’s my first time on land”.

He turned to me with his head cocked, “You’re curious”.

“Yes”

“You’re on an island near the Aleutian Chain. I’m the only one here, and most the other islands with a few days’ sail are uninhabited”.

He stopped and glanced at me, waiting for me to ask ‘why’. I didn’t want to interrupt, so he continued, “I made a mistake, and living here is my punishment”.

“Oh” was all I managed to say.

He looked sad now. I tired to stand to move toward him, but immediately collapsed. Legs took practice, I guess. The air was knocked from my lungs, as I hit the ground. Apparently those take practice too. I gasped for air with my gills before realizing I needed to use my lungs.

He rushed to me “Are you alright?” he held me up while I got my breathing under control again. I nodded. He carried me to the spot in front of the fire. He took his place on the seat near the hearth, and pulled a fur from the chest, wrapping it around me as he held me close.

Warm. Soft. I nuzzled into his chest, long forgetting about my skin laying on the nest.

“Your turn. Tell me of your home”

“It’s lonely, and dark. Most of my people have moved to new homes, but I am scared to move alone”

“You have no one?” he asked, starring into the flames. I shook my head.

“It was once a dazzling place, full of light and life. But no more. Time and greed saw to its downfall”.

I pulled the fur tighter around me, and in doing so pulled his arms tighter around me. We sat in silence for a long while, and I slipped into a fitful sleep.

I awoke still in his arms. We had slept in the seat by the fire the whole night. I felt him shift beneath me, “good morning” he said with a smile.

He set me on the nest, and went to the gateway. He opened it and a bit of light poured in. The storm had passed. He turned to me “Ready?”

I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to pull on my skin and swim away, but the thought of leaving him made my heart sore.

I pulled my skin onto my lap. He lifted me from the nest. As he stepped out into the vast white space, his skin returned to its brilliant tanzanite shade.

The water wasn’t far from his home. I could hear the waves crashing, and my heart began to beat faster. We reached the water and he set me on the rocky sand, gently. I pulled off the fiber he had given me to wear and I pulled my skin on. It felt different, foreign almost. He squatted down to my level, “I guess this is goodbye”.

I took his face in my hands, and brought it to my lips. His hand moved to the back on my head, pulling me in harder, strong but gentle. When we broke apart we rested our foreheads against one another for a moment.

“Good bye” I whispered.

I moved to the water and disappeared beneath the waves. I couldn’t look back.

-One Week Later-

I took a huge breath, filling my lungs with air. This time there was no storm, no net, no rescue. I rolled onto my back, and pulled my skin off in one movement. I leaned on the large rock to my side to pull myself up. I hung my skin over my shoulder. I stood and walked on wobbly legs up the bank, to the small home. I leaned against the door, and without much resistance it opened.

There he was, sitting near the fire. I stood to my full height as best I could, and presented him my skin, eyes down cast. He walked to me slower than I would have liked. He lifted my chin so our eyes would meet.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

“I’m sure that with you I will never be lonely again”.

He pulled my skin from my hands, and placed it in the chest. He came back to me and brought me into an all-encompassing embrace. He kissed me this time.

He smiled and sighed “My selkie from the sea”.

I loved the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day.


End file.
